Technical Field
This utility model relates to a pet toy, and in particular, to a squeaky pet toy.
Related Art
Air-driven sound production apparatuses mainly produce sounds when air flows through an opening of a squeaker, and triggers a reed mounted therein. At present, most of the air-driven sound production apparatuses are applied to plush toys, each of which consists of a bladder and a plush cover. A complete air-driven sound production apparatus is formed by leaving a mounting hole on the bladder and then inserting a squeaker into the mounting hole.
To fasten the squeaker, an upper edge of a top end of the squeaker generally protrudes outwards to form an inverse buckle. An outer edge of an opening of a top end of the mounting hole on the bladder extends to form an engagement platform; the squeaker is fastened on the bladder by means of the mounting inverse buckle and the engagement platform. Then, a squeaky plush toy is formed by wrapping a cover layer, such as plush or cotton cloth, on a surface of the bladder. Further, it is found that all the squeakers of the existing squeaky plush toys are wrapped within the outer layer.
Certainly, this has an adverse effect on the sound production of the plush toy. If the squeaker is exposed from the outer layer, the squeaker easily falls out of the bladder. To solve this problem, a squeaky pet toy, a squeaker of which is exposed from an outer layer, and is fastened in a bladder and does not easily fall off, is designed.